Hunhan : Xiao Lu, Saranghae
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Sehun awalnya hanya menganggap Luhan bocah. tapi ternyata, dari dulu Sehun hanya mencintai Luhan sesuai dengan benang merah yang sudah di tentukan. hanya saja sehun terlalu lama untuk menyadarinya. HunHan. BL. Typos. Gaje. NGGAK JADI TWOOSHOOT JADINYA LEBIH DARI TWOOSHOOT GANTI JUDUL DARI HUNHAN TWOSHOOT : XIAO LU, SARANGHAE, JADI HUNHAN : XIAO LU, SARANGHAE.
1. Chapter 1

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kris (kakak Luhan)

Hidup Oh Sehun harusnya damai damai saja, sampai suatu hari, seorang bocah 7 tahun bermata rusa manis, polos dan sangat cerewet menggerecoki hidupnya. Xi luhan, anak bungsu tetangganya itu sangat cerewet. Setiap hari Sehun selalu saja digerecoki suara cempreng Luhan.

"Sehunnie hyung itu pacar Lulu" deklarasi Luhan di depan teman teman Sehun. Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun. Teman teman Sehun hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. Sementara Sehun sudah kesal setengah mati mendengarnya. Luhan itu sangat cerewet. Setiap hari dia selalu datang ke rumah Sehun setelah jadwal lesnya selesai dan semua tugas tugasnya selesai. Lalu ia akan menggerecoki Sehun

"sehunnie hyung ayo kita main"

"sehunnie hyung tampan sekali"

"lulu suka sekali dengan sehunnie hyung"

"hyungieee"

"sehunnie hyung" 

Setiap saat Luhan selalu mengganggu Sehun. Teman teman Sehun yang sering main kerumah Sehun malah senang sekali melihat Luhan. Apalagi Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo, jika mereka main kerumah Sehun, maka mereka akan membawakan banyak camilan manis dah hadiah untuk Luhan. Luhan tentu saja senang. Luhan itu pecinta makanan manis seperti baekhyun jadi jelas saja baekhyun dan luhan itu cocok. Pernah karena kata kata Jongin Luhan sekarang memanggil sehun tanpa embel embel hyung. Dan sehun hanya bisa mendeathgalre Jongin

"sehunnie kajja kita beli bubble tea"

"sehunnie~~"

"Sehunnie"

Selalu saja dunia sehun itu penuh dengan Luhan. Luhan itu sudah kebal dengan hal hal seperti yang Sehun lakukan. Sehun hanya akan menanggapi dengan 'hm' atau 'hn' lalu 'berisik' bahkan memanggil Luhan bocah. Seperti sekarang ini. Kris, kakak Luhan dan orang tua Luhan akan telat kembali ke Korea. Akhirnya Luhan dititpkan di rumah Sehun hingga tuan dan nyonya Xi juga Kris kembali ke Korea.

"Sehunnieeee~~~ Lulu akan menginap disini sampai eomma appa dan krissie pulang" Kata Luhan sambil memasuki kamar Sehun. Sehun yang sedang bermain playstation hanya mendiamkan Luhan.

"sehunnieee, hari ini lulu mau bobo sama sehunnie" kata Luhan senang

"hn" jawab Sehn

"Tapi sebelum bobo Lulu mau jalan jalan dulu dengan Sehunnie membeli susu coklat di kedai ahjumma shin, otte sehunnie" kata Luhan. Sehun hanya bergumam. Sementara Luhan melanjutkan ocehannya.

Setelah selesai dengan pertandingan sepak bola di ps nya, sehun baru menyadari kehadiran Luhan yang masih mengoceh.

"Bocah apa yang kau lakukan disini" kata Sehun. Luhan terdiam sambil menatap Sehun

"sehunnie tidak dengar daritadi apa yang lulu bicarakan?" Kata Luhan dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang. Sehun terdiam

"sehunnie jahat hueeeeeee eommaaaaaaaa sehunnie jahat sekali. Sehunnie sudah tidak sayang dengan Lulu" kata Luhan

"diam bocah jangan menangis kau tahu tangisanmu itu berisik dan mengganggu" Kata Sehun. Luhan mulai terdiam

"Hiks" isak Luhan

"HUAAAAAA EOMMAAAAA HIKS HIKS SEHUNNIE JAHAT SEKALIIIIIII" Kata Luhan lagi kali ini tangisannya tambah besar. Sehun mengambil susu coklat di sampinya dan menaruh sedotannya ke dalam mulut Luhan. Luhan reflek menyedot susu coklat yang Sehun berikan dan tangisan Luhan berhenti. Sehun menghela nafas lega

"sehunni" panggil Luhan

"hn"

"Hari ini lulu mau menginap disini loh sehunnie." Kata Luhan

"wae?" Kta Sehun

"Karena eomma appa dan krissie belum datang" Kata LUhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk

"Sehunnie lulu lapar" Kata Luhan sambil memandang Sehun dengan polosnya

"kau belum makan?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng dengan imutnya. Sehun mendesah pelan dan menggendong Luhan keluar kamarnya menuju dapur.

"Diam disini ya" Kata Sehun sambil mendudukkan Luhan di meja makan. Luhan mengangguk sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang akan memasak ramyon instant.

"sehunnie, lulu mau Tanya" kata Luhan

"Hm" jawab Sehun

"Sehunnie suka pacar yang seperti apa?" Tanya Luhan

"yang pasti bukan bocah sepertimu" kata Sehun

"Ah sehunnie, bukan itu" Kata Luhan

"Yang cantik, bisa memasak, dan menggemaskan" Kata Sehun

"kata ahjumma ahjumma di sekolah lulu cantik, dan menggemaskan" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum senang

"kau masih kecil bocah" Kata Sehun

"Kalau lulu sudah besar, sehunnie mau jadi pacar Lulu?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menaruh panic kecil yang ia gunakan untuk memasak ramyon di samping meja makan. Lalu menghampiri Luhan

"kau itu masihkecil Xi Luhan, masih butuh banyak tahun dan hal lain lagi yang bisa membuatmu jadi dewasa. Lagipula kau kan tak bisa memasak" Kata Sehun. Luhan memasang tampang sedihnya

"jadi kalau lulu sudah besar dan bisa memasak lulu bisa jadi pacar sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan

"mungkin" kata Sehun. Lalu mendudukkan Luhan di kursi meja makan dan memberikan seporsi mangkuk kecil ramyeon untuk Luhan.

.

.

.

Hunhan

.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian

Setelah tragedy mie ramyeon dan pertanyyan Luhan. Esok paginya Sehun tidak pernah melihat Luhan hingga sekarang. Hanya saja 8 tahun yang lalu Kris, kakak Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan menghajar Sehun. Kris bilang

"Bajingan kau Oh! Jangan pernah muncul di hadapan Luhan lagi brengsek!" kata Kris. Dan sehun hanya diam tidak tahu kenapa. Sehun dengar dari Zitao, temannya sekaligus kekasih Kris, Kris marah karena Sehun dulu memberikan harapan palsu kepada Luhan , karena kabar terbaru saat itu Sehun di gosipkan berpacaran dengan Irene, model majalah playboy yang saat itu sedang naik daun. Tentu saja itu bohong karena selama hampir 30 tahun hidupnya Sehun belum pernah berpacaran dnegan siapapun. Lagipula Sehun itu gay. Daripada Irene dia lebih tertarik melihat Kim Jaejoong, personil DBSK yang mempunyai wajah cantik. Dan setelah 2 tahun berlalu sehun tidak pernah bertemu Kris dan Zitao terkahir yang Sehun tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu akan menikah saat Luhan sudah lulus kuliah karena Luhan mengambil kelas percepatan.

Entah kenapa sehun jadi rindu Luhan. Padahal sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Sehun juga dengar dari Tao terakhir kali. Bahwa Luhan akan lulus 2 tahun beberapa bulan lagi yang berarti dalam tahun ini Luhan akan lulus dan Zitao juga akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Kris.

Beruntungnya ketika sedang memikirkan Luhan kris dan zitao, sekertaris Sehun, Kim Minseok mengantarkan undangan kepada Sehun. Disana tertulis. _Kris dan Tao._ Sehun tersneyum entah mengapa dia merasa akan mendapatkan suatu Jackpot.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang mengukur tuxedo yang akan ia pakai di acara pernikahan kakanya beberapa lama lagi. Minggu lalu ia baru saja menerima gelar sarjananya. Padahal usia Luhan abru 17 tahun tapi ai sudah lulus sarjana berkat otak pintarnya.

Dulu, Luhan pindah tiba tiba ke China karena perusahaan di China sedang bermasalah dan nyonya XI tidak mau jauh dari anaknya. Dengan susah payah Kris membujuk Luhan untuk kembali ke China. Akhirnya setelah bujuk rayu kris keluar, Luhan mau ikut ke China. Disana Luhan masuk kelas percepatan karena otaknya yang pintar. Lalu mengambil kuliah di China juga. Selama itu Luhan tidak pernah bertemu Sehun. Suatu hari ia mendengar berita skandal Sehun dan Irene. Jelas saja Luhan kaget. Luhan langsung jatuh sakit dan Kris marah besar disitu, tapi kata kata Luhan saat ia sakit malah membuat Kris menangis, adik kecilnya walaupun masih manja dan sifat polos juga cerobohnya belum hilang, sudah besar ternyata. Luhan bilang

"gege, tidak apa apa mungkin saja karena saat itu Lulu masih kecil dan hanya percaya kata kata Sehunnie hyung, tentu saja sehunnie hyung tidak menyukai Lulu dari dulu, mungkin hanya lulu saja yang terlalu berharap kepada sehunnie hyung. Tidak apa apa ge. Irene eonni juga cocok dengn sehunnie hyung." Disitu Kris menangis di pelukan Luhan sungguh bukan kris style.

Setelah itu Luhan sembuh dan mulai beraktifitas seperti biasa, dan Luhan jadi sedikit berubah. Bagaimanapun juga, cinta Luhan kepada Sehun dari dulu hingag skearang itu tulus. Sekarang , Luhan memiliki restaurant Chinese food di korea dan di china, luhan mengambil jurusan kuliner tentu sja karen kata kata sehun yang menyukai kekasih yang bisa memasak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu Kris dan Tao pun tiba. Setelah upacara di gereja, mereka melangsungkan pernikahan di ballroom gedung hotel milik Kris. Luhan berada di beranda sambil memandang bintang. Tao bilang dia mengundang Sehun, dan Luhan tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Jadilah luhan menyingkir ke beranda. Luhan sungguh belum siap bertemu Sehun. Apalagi jika Sehun bersama dengan kekasihnya. Rasanya Luhan mungkin akan pingsan melhatnya. Tapi ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain. Sedang asyik meilhatb bintang smabil meminum wine, seseorang menepuk pundak Luhan. Luhan berbalik dan membelalakkan matanya yang cukup sipit.

"hai Lu" kata Sehun

"S-sehun hyung?" kata Luhan. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan.

Sehun POV

Oh Shit! He's so adorable. Luhan. Ya tuhan aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Apa Tuhan menurunkan malaikatnya? Dia benar benar cantik dan anggun di saat yang bersamaan. Entah aku merindukan mata itu, mata seorang Xi Luhan yang sellau berbinar binary. Tapi mengapa mata itu tidak memiliki binar speperti dulu lagi? Luhan ada apa denganmu?

Sehun POV END

PRANGGG  
Gelas yang di pegang Luhan jatuh begitu saja dan pecah, bahkan wine nya juga mengotori lantai balkon dan sedikit ujung sepatu Luhan

"apa kabar Lu" Tanya Sehun

Luhan masih terdiam

"s-sehunnie h- hyung?" panggil LUhan masih tidak percaya

"ya ini aku lu" kata Sehun. Luhan menarik napasnya dalam dalam.

"a-ah, b-baik hyung" kata Luhan smabil tersenyum di paksakan. Sebelum sehun mulai berbicara lagi, Luhan sudah memotongnya.

"M-maaf hyung aku harus pergi" kata Luhan langsung saja berlari meninggalkan sehun

TBC

A/U: ya Tuhannnnnnnnnnn mau ujian banyak ide fanfic hiks.. maafkan diriku yang buat ff baru padahal ff lama belum selesai. Hiks, ini twoshoot. Rencananya besok abis pulang ujian mau lanjut lagi dan langsung upload hehe.. maaf kalau banyak typo dan kurang bagus ceritanya, di chap depan bakal ada Luhan yang ceria lagi kok –semoga-

RnR nya juseyooo~~


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak kejadia di pernikahan Kris dan Tao, Sehun dan Luhan belum pernah bertemu lagi. Luhan sedang sibuk dengan restaurantnya dan lebih memilih mengurung diri di dapur. Sedangkan Sehun sedang sibuk dengan project barunya di kantor. Tapi, sehun tidak hilang akal. Setelah kejadian di pernikahan Kris dan Tao, Sehun tidak dapat menemukan Luhan lagi didalam ballroom maupun di dalam ballroom maka saat itu juga, ia menelepon anak buahnya untuk mencari informasi tentang Luhan. Mencari informasi tentang Luhan sangat susah, sudah 2 minggu lebih anak buah Sehun belum memberi kabar. Setelah hampir 3 minggu akhirnya anak buah kepercayaannya itu memberikan data diri Luhan lengkap. Alasan mengapa anak buah Sehun sangat lama memberikan data tentang Luhan karena susah sekali melacak mas allau Luhan. Mungkin Kris menyembunyikannya agar Sehun tidak dpaaat menemukan Luhan.

Sehun memanfaatkan waktu yang dia punya dengan baik. Hari ini, ia hanya ada meeting hingga makan siang dan free hingga lusa. Tentu saja Sehun tidak menyia nyiakan waktuny, dia segera berangkat ke restaurant milik Luhan yang ia dapatkan informasinya dari anak buahnya.

Sehun memasuki restaurant Chinese food yang terletak di ujung jalan dekat rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Restaurant Luhan cuku besar dan cukup ramai padahal jam makan siang sudah berakhir beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sehun memesan dumpling dan beberapa bakpao. Niatnya kesini memang bukan untuk makan, tapi bertemu seseorang yang mungkin ia cintai. Sehun memanggil pelayan yang mirip dengan Baekhyun dengan nama Kim Taehyung.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Tanya Taehyung

"ada sesuatu yang harus saya katakana kepada pemilik restaurant ini, rasa makanannya sangat aneh. Bis aanda panggilkan?" Tanya Sehun. Taehyung mendadak pucat dan menganguk lalu mohon undur diri. Sehun hanya tersenyum jahil melihat wajah pucat Taehyung mengingatkan pada Baekhyung yang histeris ketika disuruh makan Timun. Tak lama seorang yeoja cantik ber name tag Victoria Song muncul di hadapan Sehun

"selamat siang tuah Oh Sehun, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Victoria

"ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dumpling ini, saya ingin bertemu dengan chef dan pemilik restaurant ini." Kata Sehun

"maaf sebelumnya tuan muda Oh, tapi pemilik restaurant kami sedang tidak masuk" kaa Victoria. Sehun hanya terdiam

"baiklah. Next time saya akan kesini lagi bertemu dengan pemilik restaurant anda untuk berbisnis mungkin" kata Sehun. Victoria hanya tersenyum dan undur diri.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia meninggalkan uang tips dan pergi keluar restaurant. Tanpa ia ketahui, Victoria menelepon seseorang sambil memperhatikan Sehun

"He's come Kris " kata Victoria.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berhenti di parkiran apartment di kawasan Gangnam-gu

Luhan tinggal di apartment ini. Itu yang Sehun dapat infonya dari anak buahnya. Sehun keluar dan menuju ke kamar 1201.

TING TONG  
sehun memencet bel apartment Luhan sambil menyiapkan dirinya bertemu Luhan.

CKLEK  
Luhan membuka pintu apartmentnya tanpa melihat di intercome siapa yang datang.

DEG

Luhan tertegun melihat Sehun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Luhan hanya mengenakan piyama dengan kompresan temple yang ada di keningnya.

"s-sehun h-hyung" Panggil Luhan gugup

"hai Lu" kata sehun. Luhan hanya terdiam masih menatap Sehun

"boleh aku masuk Lu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan terdiam dan tak lama mengangguk, lalu Sehun masuk kedalam. Luhan menutup pintunya dan mengikuti Sehun.

"silahkan duduk" kata Luhan. Sehun duduk di sofa yang berada dai ruang tamu Luhan diikuti Luhan sendiri.

"kau, sakit Lu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan yang menghindari tatapan Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil memperhatikan hal lain yang ada di rumahnya asal tidak memandang Sehun.

"sudah ke dokter?" Tanya Sehun lagi, kali ini sehun memandang luhan dengan lembut. Ada rasa sesak di hati sehun melihat Luhan yang pucat menghindari tatapannya.

"belum hyung" kata Luhan lagi.

Hening tiba tiba menyelimuti ruang tamu Luhan. Entah kenapa sehun merasa kehilangan. Biasnaya Luhan selalu mengajak Sehun berbicara dan selalu mengoceh sekarang Luhan hanya menanggapi Sehun seadanya.

"m-mau minum apa hyung?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"tidak usah repot Lu" kata Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk sekilas

"kau sudah makan Lu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. Sehun menghela nafas kecewa. Dulu Luhan akan menjawab pertanyaan sehun panjang lebar atau apabila luhan mengangguk dengan anggukan, diiringin dengan tatapan imutnya. Sehun benar benar merasa kehilangan. Dia pikir bertemu dengan Luhan lagi bisa mengurangi rasa kehilangannya dulu setelah Luhan pergi, namun ternyata sia sia semua. Bertemu Luhan tidak menghilangkan rasa kehilangannya. Malah rasa kecewa.

"apa aku mengganggu Lu?" Tanya Sehun lagi sambil menatap Luhan intens. Luhan menggeleng.

"apa kau tidak mengharapkan kehadiran ku lagib lu?" Tanya Sehun

"bukan begitu hyung, a-aku hanya k-kaget." Kata Luhan sambil memainkan baju bagian bawahnya. Tangannya berkeringat dan kepalanya mulai terasa pusing.

"kaget kenapa lu?" Tanya Sehun

"y-ya hanya kaget karena setelah 10 tahun lebih bertemu lagi dengan Sehun hyung" kata Luhan

"kita bertemu di pernikahan Kris dan Tao, Lu" kata Sehun lagi

"a-ah y-ya a-aku lupa" kata Luhan.

"kenapa kau kabur Lu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan diam sejenak, keringat mengalir dari pelipis Luhan

"ani hyung aku tidak kabur" Kata Luhan.

"Kau kabur lu, kau menjauhiku. Apa kau sudah benci kepadaku Lu?" Tanya Sehun menaikkan anda suaranya

"a-aku" Luhan terbatah.

"Maaf lu." Kata Sehun melihat Luhan yang seperti akan menangis. Sehun memeluk Luhan posesif

"Mianhae lu mianhae" Kata Sehun. Luhan yang sedan demam dan merasa tertekan dengan bentakan Sehun tadi mulai merasa nyaman dan mulai tertidur di pelukan Sehun. Sehun merebahkan Luhan di kasur di kamarnya dan menyelimutinya mengecup kening Luhan dan pergi

.

.

.

.

.

Hunhan

.

.

.

Sejak kejadia di apartment Luhan, Sehun dan Luhan semakin dekat. Sehun sering mengantar Luhan pulang dari restaurantnya atau mengajak dinner juga lunch bersama. Namun beberapa hari ini Luhan terlihat sibuk dan menghindari Sehun. Sehun yang penasaran suatu hari mengikuti Luhan dan cukup terkejut melihat Luhan berjalan dengan pria yang mirip dengan kris. Sehun pikir Kris sudah kembali dan Luhan takut bertemu dengannya karena adanya Kris, tapi dua hari berikutnya dia menemukan Tao yang sedang menggantikan Kris meeting di perusahaannya. Dan menurut informasi yang dia dapat dari Tao jika Kris masih di Canada dan baru akan pulang 2 minggu lagi. Sehun tentu saja kaget dan tidak percaya, dia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengecek. Dan Kris memang ada di Canada. Tentu saja setelah itu Sehun uring uringan. Chanyeol dan Jongin jadi pusing melihat Sehun uring uringan. Benar benar bukan gaya Sehun seperti itu. Akhirnya setelah memaksa sehun menceritakan apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol dan Jongin menyusun rencana, dan akhirnya, baekhyun dengan Chanyeol menemui Tao dan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo menemui Luhan.

Chanyeol Baekhyun Tao side

"Wah wah ada apa pasangan beagle ini kesni" kata tao

"hyung, kau jahat sekali" kata BAekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya,

"Ah baekkie kau lucu sekali" Kata Tao sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun

"Hyungggggg~~~" rajuk baekhyun

"jadi ada apa kalian kesini? " Tanya Tao sambil melepaskan cubitnanya pada pipi baekkie.

"Ini tentang Luhan hyung" Kata Chanyeol

"ah begitu, biar aku tebak. Kalian mau tahu kan siapa pria yang mirip kris dan suka pergi dengan Luhan?" Tanya Tao sambil tersenyum. Chanbaek hanya mengangguk. Mereka cukup penasaran mengapa hyung bermata panda ini tahu

"aku beritahu sesuatu ya. Pria itu, Wu Jiaheng, eum atau biasanya sih dia dipanggil Wu Kevin" kata Tao

"Wu Kevin?" Tanya Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya

"Wu Kevin yang model Calvin Klein terbaru yang meningkatkan penghasilan Clavin Klein karena photoshootnya untuk musim panas kemarin itu? Yang model itu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandang baekhyun merajuk

"ah baekkieee~~ baekkie memang fashionsita dan up to date. Tidak sia sia kita membuat fashionista line dengan Key Hyung, Jongie hyung, dan Chullie hyung" kata tao

"bagaimana kau tahu baek?" Tanya chanyeol

"ck, celana yang waktu itu aku belikan untukmu itu yeol, aku lhat si Kevin itu sama tinggi nya sepertimu dan aku membeli celana itu karena aku rasa kau cocok dengan celana itu" kata BAekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"lanjutkan hyung" Kata Chanyeol

"Kris dan kevn itu kembar. jadi awalnya Kris dan Kevin marah besar dengan Sehun karena merubah Luhan sejak berita dengan Irene. Tapi karena suatu waktu Kevin bertemu dengan Irene disitu Kevin tau bahwa Irene adalah sepupu jauh Sehun dan dia tahu bagaimana kejaidan mengapa sampai keluar berita Irene dan Sehun. Lalu Kris dan Kevin menyusun rencana jauh jauh hari sebelum Luhan kembali ke Korea dan mengantisipasi dimana Sehun akan bertemu Luhan kembali. Mereka itu brother complex. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, mereka mendengar berita dan melacak faktanya bahwa Sehun menolak banyak wnaita demi Luhan. Sikembar itu cukup senang mendengarnya. Jadi mereka akan menysun rencana. Dan kalian tidak boleh memberitahu sehun kalau Luhan dan Kevin itu bersaudara." Kata Tao

"Tunggu hyung kenapa marga mereka?" Tanya chanyeol

"berbeda? Ah, begini, sebelum bertemu dengan appa luhan, eomma kris dan Kevin sudah menikah dengan appa Kevin dan Kris. Tapi appa Kevin dan kris meninggal. Dan mereka sednag menetap di Canada saat itu. Lalu eomma kris bertemu dengan appa luhan dan mereka menikah. Lalu lahirlah Luhan. Luhan tentu saja mengikuti marga appanya. Sementara Kevin mengikuti marga appanya yang sudah meninggal. Saat Kris kembali ke Korea bersama keluarga barunya, Kevin tidak ikut kembali. Kevin menetap di Canada bersama nenek dan kakek dari pihak ayah dan ibunya. Lalu Kris yang menjaga ibu mereka di korea. Kevin datang saat pernikahan ayah luhan dan ibu mereka, juga datang saat luhan lahir dan beberapa kali datang menengok keluarganya tntu saja. Dan hadir saat pernikahanku dengan kris. Setelah lulus sekolah Kris yang merasa jika ayah tirinya sangat sayang dengan ibunya, kris kuliah di canada bersama Kevin meneruskan usaha perusahaan ayah kandung mereka dibantu kakek mereka. Sementara kris juga membantu cabang perusahaan terbesar xi appa di Canada. 1 tahun setelah Kris pergi, xi appa mengusulkan untuk pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar karena Luhan suka bermain bola dan Kris suka bermain basket, maka mereka pindah ke rumah di samping rumah Sehun. Xi appa membuat lapangan bola kecil dan lapangan basket. Xi appa bilang jika Kris dan Kevin berkunjung mereka bisa bermain di sana. Lalu karena sibuk dan ibu luhan juga sibuk mereka jadi sering meninggalkan Luhan. Untung Kris dan Kevin tidak terlalu sibuk dan masih mengontrol Luhan. Mereka cukup marah dan kesal saat tahu bagaimana sifat Sehun kepada Luhan" kata Tao panjang lebar.

"ah, jadi Kris ge ingin mengetes Sehun? Apa Sehun mencari tahu siapa Kevin ge dan mencari cara mendapatkan Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun

"tepat sekali Baekhyun-ssi" kata suara pria dari belakang Tao

"Kevin" kata Tao

"hai adik ipar. Kris baru saja meneleponku dan mengatakan bahwa istrinya tercinta tidak mengangkat teleponnya dan dai merindukan istrinya" Kata Kevin

"ah aku lupa haha. Hp ku kutinggal di kamar " kata Tao

"halo Baekhyun –ssi dan Chanyeol –ssi ? " kata Kevin

"kau tahu kami?" Tanya baekhyun

"siapa yang tidak kenal anda berdua dan juga tambahan Kim Jongin dan Do kyungsoo" Kata Kevin

"Baekhyun –ssi model dan penyanyi yang sudah terkenal di international, Chanyeol-ssi pengusaha muda sukses sekaligus musisi dan composer di banyak agency besar di korea dan juga rapper handal di industry music korea, dan sekarang sedang sibuk mengurus perusahannnya juga menciptakan lagu untuk salah satu comeback rookie group baru. Jongin-ssi dancer dan pelatih dancer di agency besar di korea, dia juga mengurus bisnis perusahaan ayahnya bersama dengan kakaknya Kim Joonmyeon, dan Kyungsoo-ssi penyanyi dan actor film layar lebar " kata Kevin

"whoa daebak, apa kalian psikopat atau stalkler?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjitak Baekhyun mendengar kata kata Baekhyun yang blak blakkan

"Haha baekhyun yang blak blakkan sesuai dengan yang aku dengar haha. Tidak baekhyun-ssi, aku hanya menjaga Luhan dengan baik sehingga aku rasa aku dan kris harus mengetahui siapa saja teman Luhan. Kami tidak melarang Luhan berteman dengan orang dengan status social rendah asal orang itu tidak membahayakan Luhan" kata Kevin

"kau menyeramkan" kata Chanyeol

"haha maaf maaf," kata Kevin

"jika kalian ingin menyatukan sehun dan luhan aku rasa kalian harus mengikuti rencana kami" kata Kevin

"tapi itu menyiksa mereka" kata Baekhyun

"itu bukan menyiksa baekhyun-ssi hanya meluruskan kesalahpahaman dan mencaritahu seniat apa sehun-ssi mengejar adikku" kata Kevin.

Chanyeol dan abekhyun terdiam. Mereka pikir benar juga kata Kevin.

"ah dan aku tahu bahwa do kyungsoo-ssi dan kim jongin-ssi sedang menemui Luhan" kata Kevin. Chanyeol dan baekhyun terbelalak.

"ah lupakan haha. Jadi bagaimana? Kalian sudah setuju?" Tanya Kevin. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan sebentar lalu bersamaan mereka mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Hunhan

.

.

.

.

Jongin Kyungsoo and Luhan side

"ah kyungie hyung aku rindu sekali, aku baru bertemu jongin hyung, chanyeol hyung dan baekhyun hyung" kata Luhan

"Aku juga lu" kata Kyungsoo

"wah wah jadi Xi Luhan yang dulu manaj itu sudah bisa ya membuat restaurant seperti ini, wah kau sukses di usia yang sangat muda lu" kata Jongin

"aniya hyung hehe. Restaurant ini aku buat saat aku lulus sekolah. Awalnya Ryeowook hyung saudara sepupu jauhku yang membantuku dia sangat hebat dalam memasak, lalu akhirnya setelah aku lulus dan bisa memanage restaurant ini, dia membuka cabang di china. Awalnya aku yang buka setelah disana sukses ryeowook hyung memodali membuka satu lagi lalu sekarang ryeowook hyung di jepang dengan suaminya mengurus cabang jepang" Kata Luhan

"Oh jadi bukan pure menunya idemu ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"iya. Disini bercampur ide ku dan ide ryeowook hyung"" Kata Luhan. Kyungsoo dan jongin mengangguk.

"tapi kau tetap saja hebat lu bahkan umurmu belum genap 19 tahun" Kata Jongin. Luhan hanye nyengir mendengarnya

"Lu, katanya kau sedang denkat lagi dengan Sehunya?" Tanya Jongin. Raut wajah Luhan berubah.

"bukan dekat lagi hyung, kami memang tidak pernah dekat jadi mungkin seperti aku dan sehun sedang dekat? Haha tapi kami tidak dekat kok hyung." Kata Luhan

"wae? Kalian cocok" kata Jongin. Luhan menggeleng

"mungkin saja Sehun hyung merasa bersalah." Kata Luhan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin menyeringatkan alis memandang Luhan

"dulu sekali sebelum pindah aku bertanya apa cita cita sehun hyung. Sehun hyung bilang sehun hyung ingin menjadi dancer atau pemain basket. Lalu aku bilang bahwa aku ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola atau dancer. Lalu beberapa saat sebelum aku pergi, aku bertanya pada sehun hyung seperti apa tipe kekasih idaman sehun hyung. Sehun hyung bilang ia suka kekasih yang bisa memasak. Dan sekarang aku jadi chef. Dimana pekerjaan yang berbeda sangat jauh dari apa yang aku cita citakan dulu dan malah sama dengan apa yang sehun hyung inginkan sebagai kekasihnya. Aku pikir mungkin sehun hyung hanya suka sesaat denganku karena kau sudah bisa memasak, dan aku bukan bocah lagi, tapi setelah aku pikir mungkin karena sehun hyung kasihan denganku., dari dulu sehun hyung tidak pernah suka denganku. Lagi pula sehun hyung sudah cocok dengan Irene noona" Kata Luhan.

"tidak lu" kata Kyungsoo

"Sehun itu mencintaimu dari dulu" kata Kyungsoo lagi. Luhan hanya diam dan tersenyum miris

"jangan menghiburku hyung" kata Luhan

"Tidak Lu aku tidak menghiburmu, aku mengatakan kebenaran" Kata Kyungsoo

"Sehun hyung dari dulu tidak menyukai ku hyung, dia normal tidak hyung. Dia hanya akan terus menganggapku bocah. " kata luhan

"ani lu, kau salah. Sehun mencintaimu. Waktu kau meninggalkan Sehun, Sehun frustasi lu, dia rindu enganmu. Berkali kali dia mencari keberadaanmu untuk sekedar mengunjungimu saat liburan tapi dia tidak menemukan keberadaanmu. Kamu seperti hilang di telan bumi. Waktu kuliah, ada seorang wanita bernama daeun menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun tapi sehun menolaknya dengan alasan kalau dia menyukai seseorang yang bisa dance. Akhirnya daeun ikut club dance lalu ketua dance putri di kampus kami juga menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sehun karena mendengar Sehun menyukai seseorang yang bisa dance jadinya sehun menolaknya dnegan mengatakan dia menyukai seserorang yang suka bermain sepak bola" kata Jongin

"tapi hyung, itu tetap saja tidak menunjukkan bahwa sehun hyung menyukaiku, dia mengatakan itu karena dia bingung harus bagaimana menolak mereka secara halus makanya dia menyebutkan seperti itu." Kata Jongin

"tapi orang yang dia cintai itu kau lu, kau suka bermain sepak bola dan suka dance dia ingat cita cita mu lu. " kata Kyungsoo

"hyung, please" kata Luhan sambil berurai air mata

"aku sudah tidak berharap terlalu banyak dengan sehun hyung."

"lu, mengapa kau kabur ketika kau dan sehun bertemu di balkon saat pernikahan kris hyung dan tao hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"aku belum siap hyung. Kami sudah tidak bertemu hampir 11 tahun dan tau tau kami bertemu. Aku hanya menyadari sehun hyung tidak meyukaiku dari kecil jadi aku hanya kaget makanya aku pergi dan saat bertemu lagi ku pikir sehun hyung merasa besalah karena aku tiba tiba menghindar. Makanya sehun hyung menemuiku" kata Luhan

"Lu, percayalah pada kami, Sehun mencintaimu lu dari dulu hingga sekarang" kata Jongin. Luhan hanya terdiam.

TBC

A/U: hallo saya sudah update lagi, saya rasa ini ga akan jadi twoshoot karena tiba tiba di tengah ide cerita saya memunculkan tokoh Kevin Wu jadi berkembang deh c eritanya, saya pikir tdinya saya akan membuat sehun dan luhan bertemu lalu sehun benar benar memperhatikan Luhan layaknya kekasih tapi ternyata ide cerita saya berkembang dan saya pikir akan lebih seru jika nanti sehun bertemu dengan Luhan dan Kevin disaat yang bersamaan haha. Pasti seru.. nah maaf ya kalau ada typo. Saya ngerjainnya di sela sela ujian haha.. oh iya adakah author senior yang bisa kasih saya masukkan? Saya kadang ditengah jalan suka dapat ide lain jadi ceritanya suka berkembang tapi saya takut ceritanya jadi jelek. Gimana ya?

Maaf juga kalau ceritanya agak ribet dan kata kata nya susah di pahami Otak saya sudah penuh dengan flow chart dan statistic ckck..

Oke balas review dulu~~

NoonaLu : ini sudah update, terima kasih sudah review ^^

Khalidasalsa : Luhannya sedang sembunyi kkk~~ serius loh sembunyi nanti aka nada cerita flashback kemana kah Luhan saat itu hehe terima kasih sudah review ^^

Guest : ini sudah update ^^ terima kasih sudah review

Hunhanminute : lulu memang menggemaskannnn~~ kkk~~ ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih reviewnya

Fairy Faith : terima kasih dirimu sudah review kkk~~ Luhannya sedang ngumpet nih hehe

Aunty jeje : luhan umurnya 7 jalan 8 tahun. Nah bedanya kira kira sama sehun itu 7-8 tahun sama sehun hehe.. biar sehunnya ga di anggap pedo kalau kejauhan umurnya. Terima kasih sudah review ^^

My Love HunHan : terima kasih sudah review, ini sudah update ^^

ParkNada : sudah update kkk~~ terima kasih reviewnya

Ohdeer1220 : ini sudah update hehe terima kasih sudah review

Viiyoung : mungkin lulunya sedang lelah melihat sehun hehe ini sudah update ^^

Nandaputri : saya mencoba fast update tetapi keadannya nggak mendukung

Zhakia : hehe gapapa kok tapi terima kasih sudah review ^^

Xiao Luhannie : hehe lulu kan memang menggemaskan ^^ hehe.. ini sudah update ^^

Rili kim : terima kasihhhh hehe

Yehetohorat : sudah updateee hehe.. terima kasih sudah review ^^ maaf ya mengecewakan

Chie Atsuko : hehe ini saya sudah update hehe.. hmm lulu itu kira kira umurnya 18 jalan 19 hehe dia beda 7/8 tahunan lah sama sehun hehe

: mungkin Luhan sedang lelah hehe

Elisye Sihombing : ini saya sudah update ^^

HanHyewon357 : LUhannya takut sama sehun hehe.. ini sudah update

: ini sudah upate hehe

mariomayo : wahwah haha kenapa tereak chinguu? Ini sudah update ^^ 

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, follow dan fav ^^ maaf jika mengecewakan ya


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun memasuki Bar di kawasan gangnam yang cukup terkenal, bar ini milik Kim Joong Myeon atau Suho, kakak Jongin. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak mau ke sini. Tapi karena teman temannya memaksanya kesini akhirnya Sehun pergi ke bar milik Suho setelah pulang dari kantor tadi. Bagi Sehun lebih baik dia kembali ke rumahnya untuk istirahat sambil memikirkan cara mendapatkan Luhan.

Sehun memasuki ruangan VVIP di lantai 2. Di sana sudah ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"ya wassup bro"kata Chanyeol sambil ber high five dengan Sehun. Setelah ber highfive dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin, Sehun duduk di kursi di dekat sebuah jendela besar satu arah yang menunjukkan keadaan di bawah di bar.

"jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu hun" kata Kyungsoo

"bersenang senanglah sedikit oseh , mukamu bisa bertambah tua " kata Jongin.

"masih banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan selain bersenang senang seperti ini kkamjong" kata sehun kesal

"berhenti memikirkan Luhan, hun, bukannya dia sudah tidak mencintaimu" kata Baekhyun, sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab, Chanyeol sudah menjawabnya

"Sehun pasti mendapatkan Luhan babybaek, kau tahu kan banyak wanita dan uke uke yang siap memberikan seluruh diri mereka untuk si Oh ini makanya dia percaya diri akan medanpatkan Luhan" kata Chanyeol.

"tapi, itu kalau uke uke itu ganjen atau single, tapi Luhan? Dia kan sudah punya seseorang yanglebih tampan dari Sehun itu loh" kata Baekhyun. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"siapa?" Tanya Sehun

"namja yang mirip dengan kris itu loh" kata baekhyun. Sehun terlihat gelisah dan tidak memperhatikan ucapan baekhyun karena sekarang mata elangnya memandang meja bar yang berhadapan dengan kaca satu arah ruangan VVIP yang ia tempati, disana, dua namja yang baru saja dibicarakan temantemannya juga dirinya, sedang duduk sambil bercanda dan terlihat sangat intim. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"brengsek" maki Sehun lalu keluar dan menuju ke bawah

Jongin dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan dan menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Luhan dan Kevin namja yang tadi di bicarakan sehun sedang duduk sambil mengobrol di meja bar

"Jadi ada apa dengan adik kesayangan gege ini hm?" Tanya Kevin

"bus hi ge" kata Luhan

"ck jangan berbohong xiaolu, sudah berapa lama hm gege mengenalmu?" Tanya Kevin. Sementara Luhan hanya diam

"Kau memikirkan Sehun ya Lu?" Tanya Kevin

"Sehun hyung hanya kasihan dengan ku kan hyung?" Tanya Luhan pelan

"kenapa kau berfikir begitu lu?" Tanya Kevin

"karena Sehun hyung kasiah dengan ku karena aku menjadi chef bukan menjadi pemain sepak bola atau menjadi dancer. Karena aku menjadi chef karena kata katanya." Kata Luhan

"apa sehun pernah bilang begitu?" Tanya Kevin. Luhan menggeleng.

"kalau begitu jangan berfikiran seperti itu. Bisa saja dia benar benar mencintaimu" kata Kevin

"aku tidak yakin ge" kata Luhan

"Kalau begitu kita test saja Lu, berpura puralah sedang dekat dengan orang lain, kita lihat bagaimana reaksinya" kata Kevin

"aniya ge, " kata Luhan

"wae?" Tanya Kevin

"aku hanya ingin melupakannya saja ge" kata Luhan

"kenapa? Bukannya adik gege ini masih mencintai Sehun?" Tanya Kevin

"Tapi Sehun hyung normal ge. Sehun hyung cocok dengan Irene noona" kata Luhan

"lagi pula, aku masih 19 tahun, Sehun hyung sudah cukup umur untuk menikah sementara aku belum berkepala dua, pasti Sehun hyung ingin menjalin hubungan normal dan menikah " kata Luhan

"haah, ternyata adikku sudah besar jadi bisa berfikir seperti itu dan memikirkan kebaikan orang lain" kata Kevin lalu mengusap kepala Luhan. Namun belum lama, tiba tiba Sehun datang dan menghempaskan tangan Kevin.

"S-sehun hyung?" kata Luhan kaget

"sedang apa disini Lu" kata Sehun

"a-aku,-" belum selesai Luhan menjawab, Kevin sudah memotongnya

"apa urusanmu ?" kata Kevin sambil memasang wajah datarnya yang tidak kalah datar dari Sehun

"ini juga bukan urusanmu. Aku berbicara dengan Luhan." Kata Sehun lagi

"tapi sepertinya luhan tidak nyaman denganmu jadi pergilah" kata Kevin

"sialan" kata Sehun

BUGH

Sehun menonjok pipi Kevin keras.

"KEVIN GE" kata Luhan dan membantu Kevin

"Gege tidak apa apa?" Tanya Luhan, Kevin mengangguk sambil berdiri di bantu Luhan. Tepat setelah Kevin dan Luhan berdiri, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan pergi.

"SEHUN HYUNG LEPAS SAKIT" Jerit Luhan, namun Sehun tetap menggenggam tangan Luhan kuat dan keluar dari bar.

"masuk Lu" kata Sehun saat mereka sampai di depan mobil Sehun

"tidak mau, aku mau bertemu Kevin ge" kata Luhan

" . " kata sehun

"Tidak mau tuan Oh, aku mau bertemu dengan Kevin ge. Lepaskan" kata Luhan sambil emncoba meleaspkan genggaman Sehun. Akhirnya sehun memaksan Luhan masuk dan segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sehun hyung berhenti aku mau turun." Kata Luhan anmun sehun seolah olah menulikan telinganya

"SEHUN HYUNG BERHENTIII" kata Luhan. Namun Sehun benar benar tidak peduli dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan tangannya pada seat belt yang ia pakai. Ia cukup takut dengan kecepatan mobil yang di bawa Sehun.

Mobil Sehun memasuki gedung apartment, Sehun keluar dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada seorang karyawan disana dan menarik Luhan keluar dan pergi menuju lift

"Lepas Sehun hyung " kata Luhan. Namun Sehun hanya diam, lalu menarik Luhan masuk kedalam lift dengan tetap menggenggam Luhan erat

"Hyung lepas aku mau pulang" kata Luhan.

"Kita sudah sampai Lu" kata Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan menekan password sebuah kamar apartment lalu membawa Luhan masu dan menutup pintu yang otomatis terkunci dengan password. Sehun menghempaskan Luhan di sofa. Luhan segera saja menuju pintu keluar namun dia tidak bisa membukanya

"Mau kemana Lu" kata Sehun

"aku mau pulang hyung" kata Luhan, kali ini Luhan hampir menangis

"aniya lu, kau akan tinggal disini denganku sekarang" kata Sehun. Luhan membelalakkan mata sipitnya

"aniya hyung aku tidak mau" kata Luhan

"wae lu? " Tanya Sehun kali ini suaranya seperti sendu

"a-aku mau pulang hyung k-kevin g-ge-" belum selesai Luhan bicara Sehun sudah memotongnya

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ORANG ITU LU!" kata Sehun. Luhan terdiam dan badannya bergetar. Dulu walaupun Sehun marah dengannya Sehun tidak pernah membentaknya seperti ini. Kris dan Kevin juga tidak perbah membentaknya seperti itu. Kris dan Kevin menjaga Luhan dengan baik. Tubuh Luhan gemetaran.

"H-h-hy-hyung" kata Luhan ketakutan

"Berhenti menyebut namanya Luhan, sekarang hanya ada aku Oh Sehun bukan Kevin" kata Sehun , kali ini nada suaranya lebih lembut. Sehun berjalan menuju Luhan

"Tinggalah disini denganku Lu" kata Sehun. Luhan hanya diam

"aku mencintaimu Lu, tinggalah disini denganku" kata Sehun

"a-an h-hyung" akta Luhan gugup

"wae lu?" katya Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan lembut

"a-aa-aaku" Luhan terbatah

"Ku mohon Lu, aku hampir gila Lu saat kau pergi, kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku Lu, aku mencarimu , melacak keberadaaanmu melalui orang orang suruhanku, namu semua tidak ada yang menemukanmu., kau seperti hilang di telan Bumi, Lu" kata Sehun. Mereka berdua saling menatap dalam

"aku mencintaimu lu, mungkin aku bodoh karena merasakannya ketika kau pergi, aku pikir aku hanya suka sesaat denganmu dulu sebelum kau pergi, kau masih kecil dan umur kita yang terlalu jauh, tapi aku tidak bisa Lu, aku benar benar mencintaimu Lu. Aku menunggu kapan kau kembali Lu, berharap setelah kau kembali kau menghubungiku, menghampiriku, memelukku dan kembali bermanja denganku." Kata Sehun

"gotjimal" kata Luhan lirih

"wae?" kata Sehun

"hyung bohong, hyung tdia mencintaiku hyung hanya merasa kehilangan karena tidak ada bocah yang bisa hyung marahi setiap hari. Dan tidak ada yang mengganggu hyung" kata Luhan

"ani lu, dulu umur kita terpaut 10 tahun lu dan aku berfikir bagaimana tanggapan orang orang, tapi setelah kau pergi aku malah menyesal lu, harusnya aku mengatakan bahw akau mencintaimu dari dulu lu, Aku berfikir mungkin perasaaanmu hanya main main Lu dengaku karena kau masih kecil saat itu" kata Sehun

TIT TIT TIT TIT TIT TIT TIT BRAK

Pintu aoartment Sehun terbuka dengan kasar. Kris segera masuk dan menghajar Sehun

"KRIS GE" Jerit Luhan. Chanyeol, Jongin dan Kevin segera menghentikan Kris. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menenangkan Luhan yang histeris

"BRENGSEK KAU OH SEHUN. ADIKKU BUKAN BONEKA YANG BISA KAU PERMAINKAN DAN KAU BAWA SEENAKNYA BRENGSEK. ADIKKU MENCINTAIMU DENGAN TULUS DARI DULU BAHKAN HINGGA SEKARANG BAHKAN DIA EMNGORBANKAN CITA CITANYA DEMI KAU BODOH! DAN KAU MERAGUKAN ADIKKU, DIMANA OTAKMU OH!" kata Kris membabi buta

"berhenti Kris" kata Kevin namun Kris tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan Kevin dan Chanyeol

"BEREHNTI KRIS KAU TIDAK MENGKHAWATIRKAN LUHAN HAH?" teriak Kevin. Kris berhenti melepaskan cekalan Kevin dan Chanyeol lalu berbalik dan membawa Luhan pergi diikuti Kevin.

Ada yang penasaran kenapa Kris berbicara seperti itu? Kevin menempelakan alat penyadap di Luhan da semua kata kata Luhan juga Sehun terekam dan Kris marah ketika Sehun menganggap Luhan hanya main main.

.

.

.

.

.

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar seminggu kejadian di apartment Sehun berlalu, Sehun berusaha menemui Luhan namun penjagaan Luhan begitu ketat akhirnya Sehun menemui Kris. Sehun menemui Kris di rumahnya bersamaan dengan Kevin dan Tao.

"mau apa kau kesini" kata Kris

"hyung, aku benar benar mencintai Luhan" Kata Sehun.

"kau kira aku percaya?" Tanya Kris

"kau harus percaya hyung, aku benar benar mencintai Luhan. Aku dari dulu mencintai Luhan. Hyung aku memang bodoh karena baru sadar ketika Luhan pergi. Hyung kumohon izinkan aku bertemu Luhan" Kata Sehun

"Tidak ada yang menjamin kata katamu " kata Kris

"Kau bisa mengeceknya hyung aku tidak pernah berpcaran dengan siapa asiapa aku tahu kau dan Kevin hyung juga Chanyeol Jongiin Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berkejasama., akut tidak tahu apa rencana kalian tapi aku tahu Kevin hyung bukan kekasih Luhan. Kevin hyung adalah kakak Luhan karena ia adalah kembaranmu hyung"Kata Sehun

"bagaimana kau tahu hun?" Tanya Tao

"Aku segera mengambil foto Kevin ge di cctv apartment dan menyelidikinya juga mencari data ternyata Kevin ge adalah kembaran Kris ge" Kata Sehun.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Kevin tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan

"Wah wah tak kusangka ternyata calon adikku pintar. Aku cukup kagum denganmu Oh Sehun-ssi, tapi sesuai dugaanku jika kau benar benar mencintai Luhan maka kau akan mencaritahu tentangku" kata Kevin

"Aku dan Kris hanya sedikit bermain main denganmu, tapi ternyata kau cukup tanggap juga. Kami menyetujui kau dengan Luhan, kami tahu bagaimana hidupmu steelah Luhan pergi. Kami juga tahu kasus skandalmu dengan irenepadahalirene hanya saudara jauhmu" Kata Kevin lagi

"Tapi keputusan bukan hanya ada di kami Sehun-ssi, kau harus meyakinkan Luhan. Kami sellau mendukung Luhan mengambil keputusan yang terbaik untuknya"

"Aku berusaha meyakinkan Luhan" kata Sehun.

"aku akan lakukan apapun demi Luhan, hyung" Kat Sehun

"For Your Information Sehun, Luhan cukup khawathir sekarang dengan perbedaan umur kalian. Dia tidak mau menikah di umur nya yang sekarang sedangkan umurmu sudah cukup untuk menikah" kata Tao

"tidak apa apa ge aku akan menunggu Luhan siap" Kata sehun

"Pulanglah Sehun kau sudah mendapat restu kami dan informasi, aku akan mencabut pengawasan ketat Luhan" kata Kris. Sehun tersenyum

"Terima kasih hyung " kata Sehun sambil berlutu

"Bangunlah hun" kat aTAo

"pulanglah, dan besok mulailah yakinkan Luhan" kata Kevin. Sehun mengangguk dan pulang.

"jadi sudah mengikhlaskan Luhan?" Tanya Tao. Kris dan Kevin mengangguk. Dan tao tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/U : hallo saya kembali dengan chapter baru. Hehe, kembali lagi saya meminta maaf dengan typos yang menyebar dimana mana hehe. Gimana gimana chapter ini? Akhirnya ya sehun udah dapet restu dari kakak ipar haha.. chap depan Sehun bakalan deketin Luhan lagi dan mungkin bakalan jadi chap terakhir.. oh iya di chap ini, ChanBaek, KaiSoo sama Kris dan Kevin udah kerjasama buat mancing Sehun ke bar dan ngeliat Luhan sama Kevin disana dan Kevin juga emang sengaja ngasih alat pelacak dan perekam di luhan.

Okayyyy seperti biasa mohon reviewnya yaaaa…

Balasan review:

Hunhan baby 12: hallo hehe terimakasih sudah review haha. Ini saya sudah mencoba mengurangi konfliknya biar mereka cepat bersatu hehe.. hmm.. sebenernya aku bingung tolak ukur untuk pedo itu umur berapa ya?

Fairyfaith : hehe iya abis liat foto kris di ig tiba tiba inget nama li jiaheng haha, jadilah di pakai haha,, tenang tenang kris dan Kevin cumin mau tahu apa si Sehun bakalan nyariin siapa si Kevin dan berani ngomong keKris dan Kevin hehe.. terima kasihhhh hehe

Hunnormalhan : terima kasih karena sudah menulis sesuatu di kolom review ^^ kalau kamu nggak suka dengan pair yang gay, silahkan kamu tidakusah baca ff saya terima kasih ^^

Khalidasalsa : hehe karena Luhan negthink terus tentang Sehun sejak berita skandal Sehun dengan Irene padahal Irene itu saudara jauh Sehun. Si luhan belum tau soalnya hehe

PreciousLu: terima kasih atas koreksiannyaaa hehe aduh aku emang jelek banget di grammar -.- aku benci banget sama grammar haha soalnya aku lebih suka speaking sama listening daripada writing makanya kadang suka ngaco hehe.., terima kasih juga kritik dan sarannya sangat membantuuu hehe, ini sudah saya coba rapihkan hehe

: hehe wah jangan dong kasihan nanti HunHannya nggak bersatu hehe

WindaHunhan Yeol : Luhan sekitar umur 7 atau 8 tahunan

Ohdeer1220 : hehe iya kau juga kangen hunhan moment hehe,, ini sudah update ^^

Xiao Luhannie : hehe,, ini rencana mereka sudahterwujud/? Hehe tinggal menunggu perjuangan Sehun hehe

Yehetohorat794 : haha habisnya berkmbang sih tiba tiba idenya hehe ini sudah update yaa ^^

Zhakia : haha iya biasanya luhan yang ngejar ngejar sehun ckck

WindaHunHan Yeol : hehe iya Luhan amsih ragu nih hehe

Mariomayo : hehe tiba tiba mau masukin tokoh Kevin disini hehe.. wah wah haha iya ya udah mau puasa hehe selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa hehe ^^

My Love HunHan : heheini sudah update ^^ hmm.. secepatnya mereka balikan hehe kan Sehun udah dapet restu dari iparnya haha

Kimyori95 : hhe iya aku juga mau ngunciin mereka hehe.. Kevin emang iseng nih ckck tapi niat Kevin baik kok sebenrnya

Hanhyewon357 : Luhan bakalan percaya kok setelah tau kebenarannya ^^

Ohluhan07 : ini sudahupdate ^^

BangMinki : benarrrr sekalii hehe..


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun mulai menjalankan rencananya untuk mendekati Luhan setelah mendapat restu dari Kevin dan Kris. Mulai dari bersikap layaknya seorang pria yang sedang pedekate dan bukan dengan stylenya sekali. Sehun meminta saran dari Jongin, dan Chanyeol bagaimana caranya meluluhkan Luhan karena Sehun merasa kalau dia kurang ahli dalam hal ini. Maka jadilah ChanIn plan yang didukung oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Plan 1

Berikan bunga dan boneka juga puisi

Sudah beberapa hari ini Luhan mendaptkan kiriman bunga yang berbeda setiap harinya. Hari pertama ia mendapatkan bunga mawar merah dan buah cherry lalu berisi tulisan tulisan yang agak gombal dan cheesy seperti

'aku suka melihat bibirmu yang merah seperti buah cherry dan menggoda juga elegant seperti mawar ini, rasanya aku ingin sekali memakan bibirmu, melumatnya hingga bengkak dan menggoda'

Tau kan kira kira itu siapa yang nulis?

Hasilnya? Luhan langsung merasa ada orang cabul yang menerornya.

Hari kedua Luhan mendapatka Bunga mawar putih dan kemeja putih yang kebesaran di badan Luhan juga surat singkat yang isinya

'setiap malam aku selalu memikirkanmu, memikirkan semua yang ada padamu, kulit putihmu yang seputih mawar ini selalu menggodaku apalagi dengan kemeja kebesaran yang membuatmu tambah sexy membuatku ingin meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di tubuh putihmu agar orang orang tau siapa yang memilikimu'

Hasilnya? Luhan hampir melaporkan kejadian itu ke polisi. Dan masih banyak banyak lagi bagaimana Luhan di samakan dengan strawberry dan lain lainnya.

"gege, lulu mau pindah rumah saja atau gege harus laporkan kejadian ini ke polisi, atau lulu harus menginap disini saja ya?" kata Luhan pada Kris. Saat ini luhan sedang mengunjungi Tao yang sedang hamil 2 bulan.

"ah mungkin saja hanya orang iseng Lu" kata Tao

"Tapi kata kata dalam surat itu loh ge " kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Pokoknya lulu bakal lapor polisi kalau ada hal itu lagi, ini sudah sebulan geeee~~" manja Luhan

Result: Plan 1 –Failed-

Setelah ide konyol pertama Jongin dan Chanyeol gagal, akhirnya mereka membuat plan ke dua,

Plan 2

Gombalin Luhan

Saat menjalankan plan 1, sehun sudah cukup dekat dengan Luhan sebenarnya. Mereka suka chatting di media social atau terkadang mereka teleponan.

Nah sekarang sehun sedang menjalankan ide konyol ChanIn

From: Sehunnie hyung

 _Lu, kamu tau ga perbedaan kamu, matahari sama bulan?_

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya membaca pesan Sehun

To: Sehunnie hyung

 _Aniyo hyung. Memangnya apa?_

From: Sehunnie hyung

 _Kalau Matahari itu nemenin aku di siang hari doang, kalau bulan nemenin aku di malam hari doang. Kalau kamu nemenin aku setiap hari setiap saat setiap jam dan setiap waktu._

Luhan agak tersipu membaca pesan Sehun, dan mengerutkan keningnya setelah membaca sekali lagi pesan gombalan Sehun

To: Sehunnie hyung

 _Hyung, memangnya Lulu bodyguard hyung ya? Kita kan ga pernah ketemu setiap hari kayak matahari dan bulan kalau ketemu hyung_

Sehun hanya memandang datar layar handphonenya. Lalu membalas pesan Luhan lagi

From: Sehunnie hyung

 _Maksudnya kan kita selalu komunikasi setiap hari Lu, dari pagi sampe malem. Kalau matahari kan cumin siang kalau bulan kan cumin malem_

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya sekali lagi

To: Sehunnie hyung

 _Tapi hyung, matahari kan sebenarnya nemenin hyung setiap saat kan bulan juga mendapatkan cahaya dari matahari._

Sehun sweetdrop, stak di tempat, nafas engap abis ngebaca balesan Luhan. Entah Luhan yang terlalu polos atau sehun yang memang ga bakat buat gombalan.

Hasilnya? Plan 2 –Failed-

Plan ke 3

Ajak Luhan makan makanan kesukaannya

Habis kejadian gombal yang gak banget itu, butuh beberapa hari agar Sehun gak drop dan merasa imagenya hancur di hadapan Luhan, akhirnya, setelah meeting dadakan ala Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun, akhirnya ide Chanyeol yang biasa ia pakai untuk membujuk baekhyun digunakan. Yaitu memberikan makanan kesukaan Luhan.

Luhan itu suka Chinese hot pot, bubble tea rasa taro, suka dumpling, suka cake, Sushi, manisan China, dan kentang goreng. Jadi mulai beberapa hari yang lalu setela Sehun berani menampakkan diri di hadapan Luhan, akhirnya Sehun mengajak Luhan makan setiap hari dari sarapan, lunch, hingga dinner. Bahkan saat break time, Sehun tetap mengajak Luhan makan. Luhan sih senang senang saja, dan mulai merasa dugeundugeun dan mulai membuka hatinya untuk Sehun. Tapi, setelah sebulan Luhan dijejeli makanan manis dan berlemak setiap hari, berat badan Luhan naik 5kg, padahal biasanya sebanyak apapun Luhan makan, berat badannya tidak akan naik sedrastis itu.

"OH SEHUN HYUNG SIALAN BERAT BADAN LULU NAMBAH 5KG, LULU JADI GENDUT GEMPAL"

Hasilnya? Plan 3 –Failed-

"kau itu entah bodoh atau bagaimana sih Oh Sehun, jangan setiap hari juga kau ajak Luhan makan makanan manis dan berlemak, tentu saja ia marah, sudah tau kalau uke uke itu sensitive seperti wanita yang sedang PMS" kata Chanyeol.

"aishh harusnya kau bantu aku hyung jangan malah menceramahiku" kata Sehun

"aku puny aide" kata Kyungsoo

"ini ideku dengan Baekhyun sebenarnya, jadi setelah kami amati, ada satu ide yang mungkin berguna, hm, bagaimana kalau Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mencari trik trik agar romantic dan saat Luhan sudah merasa nyaman dan menunjukkan respon positif, sehun harus meninggalkan Luhan beberapa lama, jadinya kita bisa tahu apa Luhan menyukai sehun atau tidak, jika Luhan tidak merasa kehilangan," Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya

"tandanya Luhan memang sudah tidak menyukai Sehun lagi" kata Baekhyun. Tiba tiba badan Sehun menegang.

"kurasa itu ide yang bagus" kata Chanyeol. Jongin mengangguk.

"jika luhan memang tidak merasa kehilangan Sehun, Sehun coba kembali saja mendekati Luhan lagi beberapa lama, dan jika Luhan tidak memberikan respon positif, lebih baik Sehun menjelaskan kepada Kris dan Kevin" kata Jongin. Sehun terdiam. Selama ini, Luhan memang kelihatan menerima perlakuan manis Sehun, tapi Luhan selalu menghindar jika Sehun mengungkapkan rasa cintanya. Luhan masih menyangkalnya..

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah memulai triknya kira kira 3 minggu, setiap hari ia menjemput dan mengantar Luhan , memperlakukn Luhan seperti kekasih dan seseorang yang special, Luhan pun juga tidak merasa keberatan. Bahkan menyuruh sehun menginap ketika hujan deras. Sehun mempunyai proyek selama 2minggu di Jerman. Dan akan berangkat besok malam.

"Lu, besok aku harus ke Jerman selama 2 minggu karena ada proyek perusahaan yang baru disana" kata Sehun ketika Sehun dan Luhan sedang makan malam di apartment Luhan. Luhan terdiam sebentar dan melanjutkan makannya, dan pergerakan Luhan di awasi oleh Sehun

"eum, pergi saja hyung hehe" kata Luhan. Sehun menangkap nada aneh dari suara Luhan, seperti sedih, namun Sehun tidak yakin.

"mau mengantarku ke bandara besok Lu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk

"oke hyung" kata Luhan. Lalu mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

"Hyung" panggil Luhan. Sehun mengalihkan padnangannya dari handphonenya kepada Luhan

"Mau menginap disini?" Tanya Luhan malu malu dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi memerah. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihatnya

"nanti merepotkan Lu" kata Sehun

"a-aniya hyung tentu saja tidak" kata Luhan

"apa aku bisa menolak?" kata Sehun sambil memandang Luhan

"everything for my majesty" kata Sehun sambil mencium tangan Luhan sambil memandang Luhan dan ber smirk ria ketika melihat Luhan malu malu dengan pipi yang memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Luhan uringuringan, Sehun terakhir menghubunginya setelah sampai di Jerman dan memberi tahukan jika ia sudah sampai dengan selamat. Lalu habis itu Sehun sama sekali tidak meghubungi Luhan. Untuk sekedar mengirim pesan pun tidak. Biasanya se sibuk apapun Sehun, Sehun pasti akan mengirimkan pesan untuk Luhan. Luhan mengambil sisi positif bahwa Sehun pasti sedang kerepotan menangani clientnya karena orang Jerman cukup perfeksionis jadi Sehun tidak sempat menghubungi Luhan. Itu hanya pemikiran awal Luhan 3 hari pertama, 4 hari berikutnya Luhan uring uringan, marah marah dan mudah menangis.

"YA TUHAN LUHAN, IGEO MWOYAAAAA…. WAE WAE WAE? KENAPA LUHANKU JADI BERKANTUNG MATA DAN KURUS SEPERTI INI SEPERTI RUSA TERLANTAR EOH?" heboh Baekhyun ketika mengunjungi apartment Luhan bersama Kyungsoo di hari ke 10 Sehun pergi.

"Kau kenapa Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan menggeleng dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo juga Baekhyun masuk

"ada apa Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka baertiga sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu Luhan.

"aniyo hyung aku tidak apa apa" Kata Luhan dengan suara serak

"Kau menangis Lu? Begadang? Flu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Luhan menggeleng

"Ah, aku tahu kau merindukan si albino itu kan?" Tanya Baekhyun

"aniya hyunggg~~~" kata luhan

"Sehun tidak menghubungimu Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"apa sibuk sekali ya? Padahal Chanyeol dan Jongin masih menghubungi kami" kata Baekhyun.

Hening

Hingga akhirnya Luhan mulai menangis

"Huweee hyungdeul hiks hiks sehuni hyung tidak menghubungi Lulu, sudah 10 hari hiks hiksm padahal Chanyeol hyung hiks dan J-hiks -Jongin hyung saja masih menghubungi hiks Baekkie hyung dan Kyungie hyung hiks hiks huweeeeeee " Tangis Luhan. Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan dan tersenyum misterius bersama baekhyun

"aish sudah lu sudah, sehun yang menjadi ketua proyek ini, mungkin saja ia jadi lebih sibuk dari Jongin dan Chanyeol" kata Kyungsoo. Luhan tetap terisak di pelukan Kyungsoo

"sudah lah lu. Eh tapi, buat apa juga sehun mengabarimu? Kan kau bukan kekasihnya, kalau Jongin dan Chanyeol kan kekasih kami" kata Baekhyun, sambil bersmirk ria bersama Kyungsoo.

"Baek" tegur Kyungsoo pura pura

"wae? Aku kan benar" kata Baekhyun

"hiks hiks huweeeeee" tangis Luhan malah makin kencang

"sssttt uljima lu uljima" kata Kyungsoo

"hiks lulu hiks s-sayang hiks kok hik hiks hiks sama sehunnie- hiks hiks hyung" kata luhan sambil terisak

"tapi kata Sehun sebelum dia pergi, dia bercerita ke chanyeol kalau kau seperti menolak Sehun" kata Baekhyun

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan menatap baekhyun sambil menggeleng

"aniya hyungggggg~~~ Hiks sehunnie tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada lulu, bagaimana huks lulu menolak sehunnie hyung huks" kata Luhan

"jadi kau mencintai Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan memandang Kyungsoo dan mengangguk dengan imutnay sehingga membuat Bakehyun dan Kyungsoo gemas, mata luhan yang sembab, pipi yang memerah karena habis menangis dan wajah yang seperti puppy yang imut dengan mata berkaca kaca

'aahhh kyeoptaaaaaa' jerit kyungsoo dan baekhyun dalamm hati

"sssttt… baiklah baiklah, nanti jika jongin menghubungiku, akan aku suruh sampaikan kepada Jongin agar sehun menghubungimu. Otte?" kata Kyungsoo, luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Lalu kyungsoo memeluk Luhan, sambil tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang menunjukkan handphonenya berhasil merekam percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

Rencananya Sehun hanya 2 minggu di Jerman dan benar benar bekerja tentang proyeknya bersama Jongin dan Chanyeol, dia juga sebenarnya punya waktu untuk mengirim pesan kepada Luhan seperti yang di lakukan kedua sahabatnya namun mengingat rencananya, ia hanya bisa memandang foto Luhan untuk melepas rindunya. Tapi di hari ke 13, Sehun benar benar sibuk bahkan kini sudah hari ke 21 Sehun di Jerman karena proyeknya. Dia belum sempat menghubungi Luhan. Jongin dan Chanyeol juga sama sibuknya dan belum sempat menghubungi Kyungsoo juga Baekhyun selama seminggu ini..

Di Korea, Luhan masih sedih karena Sehun tidak juga menghubunginya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mencoba menghiburnya. Bahkan Tao yang sedang hamil juga menemani Luhan.

"sudah lu, mungkin mereka sibuk sekali, jongin dan chanyeol juga tidak menghubungi kami seminggu ini" kata Baekhyun. Luhan masih menekuk mukanya sambail memandang handphonenya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Genap sebulan Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol berada di Jerman. Jongin dan Chanyeol mengabari pasangan mereka masing masing bahwa mereka akan kembali di hari ke 33 mereka pergi. Jadi, sore ini, Luhan, kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah di bandara menunggu kedatangan Kekaish mereka kecuali Luhan.

Setelah menunggu 25 menit akhhirnya Chanyeol dan Jongin muncul sambil membawa koper yng cukup banyak daripada mereka pergi kemarikn itu. Luhan terdiam melihat pasangan ChanBaek danKaiSoo.. setelah adegan berpelukan Chanyeol dan Jongin memandang Luhan dengan sendu

"maaf Lu, Sehun tidak bisa ikut pulang karena pihak disana ingin Sehun menyelesaikan proyek disana secepatnya dan kami harus kembali mengrus OH corp dan perusahaan kami" kata Chanyeol. Luhan tersenyum miris

"Tidak apa apa hyungdeul" kata Luhan.

"sudah sudah kajja kita makan dan pulang" kata Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun merangkul Luhan dan berjalan di depan Chanyeol juga Jongin yang bersmirk ria juga ber high five melihat Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki apartmentnya dengan lesu setelah kembali menjemput Jongin dan Chanyeol. Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis saking rindunya dengan Sehun.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Luhan segera menuju ke pintu apartmentnya tanpa mengecek di intercom. Dan saat membuka pintu, Luhan menemukan Oh Sehun di depan pintu apartmentnya sedang berlutut di hadapannya

"S-sehun h-hyung?" kata Luhan bingung

"hai lu, maafkan aku yang tidak menghubungimu selama di Jerman. Aku benar benar sibuk dan selalu mencari celah untuk menghubungimu namun clientku sangat perfectionis" kata Sehun. Lalu sehun mengeluarkan kotakkecil berwarna merah dan di dalamnya ada sebuah cincin dengan nama Sehun dan cincin polos. Luhan memandang Sehun dan cincin bergantian

"Lu, mungkin dulu aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa aku memang mencintaimu dari dulu. Lalu aku merasa kehilangan ketika kau pergi. Dan aku juga merasa bersalah dan menyesal karena belum memberitahumu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Dulu aku takut jika perasaanmu hanya main main lu. Perasaan anak kecil yang hanya kagum. Bukan mencintai seperti kekasih. Makanya aku menekan perasaanku, aku takut jika nanti kau menemukan seseorang yang umurnya tidak terpaut terlalu jauh denganmu dan mencintamu juga lebih baik dariku. " kata Sehun lagi sambil emandang mata Luhan yang mulai berkaca kaca.

"tapi semakin lama setelah kau pergi dan tahu bagaimana perjuanganmu, aku merasa bodoh dan merasa gagal" kata Sehun

"karena kata kata ku, Luhan ku tidak bisa menjadi pemain sepak bola dan dancer. Aku berusaha meningkatkan kemampuan danceku sambil berfikir bagaimana ya nanti Luhanku saat jadi dancer aprofessional, dan apakah kami bsia berduet. Tapi ketika tahu luhanku menjadi chef. Aku merasa sesak. Aku merasa bersalah. Harusnya Luhanku bisa menjadi pemain sepak bola atau dancer. Tapi malah menjadi chef, namun aku juga bangga karena kau bisa lulus dan suskses di usia muda. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah. Lu, aku mencintaimu dari dulu dan aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengakuinya. Aku mencintaimu dengan semua yang ada padamu Lu, Luhan yang jago dance maupun jago bermain sepak bola juga yang jago memasak. Aku mendekatimu dulu bukan karena kasihan lu, tapi aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Mungkin kau masih terlalu muda untuk menikah tapi aku akan menunggunya Lu. Menikahlah denganku suatu saat nanti. Aku sudah tidak tahan menyimpannya lagi. Aku benar benar mencintaimu. Jika kau tidak ingin menikah sekarang, bertunanganlah denagnku Lu, atau jadilah g kekasihku. Jika kau mengambil cincin yang polos, maka bertunanganlah denganku nanti lu." Kata Sehun, luhan memandang Sehun sambil menangis.

"S-sehunnie hyung" panggil luha lirih

Luhan memandangi cincin dan Sehun bergantian. Luhan mengambil cincin polos darisana dan memberikannya kepada Sehun.

"mari kita menikah hyung" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum di antara tangis bahagianya. Sehun segera berdiri dan tersenyum sambil memakaikan cincin kepada Luhan dan memeluk Luhan.

"Gomawo lu gomawo, sarangahe lu"" kata Sehun sambil menciumi kening Luhan. Sementara Luhan memeluk Sehun erat sambil tersenyum bahagia.

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _._

 _Kalian tahu apa yang ingin aku lakuka sekarang? Aku ingin berterima kasih kepada takdir Tuhan yang mengikatkanku benang merah yang tersambung pada kekasih hatiku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _END_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

A/U: TAMATTTT SELESAIIII HUAHAHAHAHA.. endingnya agak gaje ya? Tiba tiba kepikiran Sehun mau ngelamar di depan pintu haha.. maafkan saya untuk typonya dan update yang terlalu lama. Maafkan juga yang kecewa sama jalan ceritanya ya

Baiklah, saya minta RnR nya yaaa~~

Balesan review:

Seluslove : hehe aku mau bikin sehun agak frustasi deketin luhan dulu hehe.. jadilah begini haha

Auntyjeje: saya kehilangan inspirasi sweet sweet moment hikss. Gatau nih lamaannya sehun udah sweet belum?

Samiyatuara09 : ini sudah update

Yehetohorat794 : maafkan saya updatenya lamaa, ini sudah update hehe

Ririn ayu : haha iya lulu di kelilingi namja namja tampan hehe

Xiao Luhannie : hehe iya nih udh dapet restu dari kakak ipar hehe.. ini sudah di upate hehe

: hehe iya dong

Ruixi1: terima kasih sudah membaca ff saya hehe.. iya nih,,

Viiyoung: sudah update, maaf kalau gak sweet hehe.. huwaaaa.

Hanhyewon357 : benerrr haha mereka bikin greget apalagi udah ikut ikutan ChanBaek nmain kode kodean hehe

Khalidasalsa haha iya sehun kan niat hehe.. ini udah update

HunHanyeol Fujoshi: hehe iya nih. Ini sehun udah ngelamar luhan haha

ChagiLu: haha iya nih sehun usaha keras haha

FairyFaith: nggak dongg hehe kan Kris sama Kevin udah kasih restu hehe.. gomawoo~~~

Hunhan baby : maafkan sayaaaaa~~~ ini sudah update ^^

Maple Fujoshi2309: gomawo senpai *bow* ^^

Lolamoet: hehe gpp kan bikin sehun sekali kali jatoh imagenya hehe

Rilakkuma Dobbi : hehe gomawo ^^ oke deh ^^

Mariomayo : hehe .. nanti kalau muncul ide idea aku buat sekuelnya ^^

Pandatao68 : jangan penasaraaannnn hehe ini sudah update hehe…


End file.
